


Cookies!

by Killua__Zoldyck



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, bromace, supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killua__Zoldyck/pseuds/Killua__Zoldyck
Summary: Basically, Killua makes the mistake of dissing something of symbolic importance to Gon, making them fight. And Killua doesn't feel like he should apologize.(Set at Heaven's arena)





	

A Gon x Killua short story. #Fluff

"AHAHHAHAHA!!!!! Good joke, Killua!" Gon laughed, nearly falling out of his seat. ".....It wasn't a joke, Gon. I like chocolate bars more than cookies." Gon's laughter stopped abruptly as he slowly sat back up, a disturbing aura surrounding him. It sent shivers up Killua's spine as he stared at his best friend. After a few moments which seemed like hours to Killua, Gon spoke.  
"....I can't believe it.." Gon mumbled. "W-What?" Killua uncharactoristically stuttered, confused by what the hell was happening. " I can't believe I've been friends with someone for so long who dares say he prefers stupid old chocolate bars over delicious, crunchy, ooey gooey cookies!" He shouted. 'Ohhhhhh crap.' Killua thought. 'Of course he's passionate about cookies. Why didn't I think about that? This is Gon we're talking about.'

"I just don't see the appeal. I mean at least with chocolate bars, you got a shiny wrapper, and you can eat 'em melted or frozen, unlike cookies, which only taste a bit decent when warm, and you have to drown it in milk! And chocolate bars come in more of a variaty!" He figured he could win over Gon with his 'facts' on why chocolate bars were better. He thought Gon would cool down, like he normally would when they got into debates like this. Oh how wrong he was.   
Cookies were Gon's trigger.No, Not because of some stupid reason like they were just his favorite. There was a deeper reason. When he was younger, some of his best memories were of him baking the treat with Aunt Mito. It was like something that strenghthened their connection. To hear his best friend diss cookies to him felt like he was dissing his love for his Aunt in a way. It made him so upset he couldn't even put it into words. He was extremely home sick, and would even cry to himself when he was alone. He didn't like being without the one whom he consitered his only family, the one who raised him, even though he wasn't her son, and showed him unconditional love.Killua's statement made his blood boil.

"Are you stupid, Killua? There has to be something wrong with you if you think your whimpy chocolate bars can beat my damn cookies!" He was boiling hot. Killua's eyes just barely widened, taking in the fact that Gon had used a curse word at him. He only ever did that when he was EXTREMELY displeased with him.   
"God, Gon. No need to get your panties in a wad. Chocolate is better and you can't do a thing to change my mind." Killua said, unwilling to discuss the matter any further. Gon took in a deep breath after a moment, giving Killua a very obviously fake smile as his body trembled. "Okay, Killua. Goodbye." He said standing up from his chair and walking out of the room the two had been relaxing in inside Killua's room in Heaven's arena.

It took Killua a moment to grasp what Gon had just said, and when it did, Gon was already out the door and locking the door to his own room across the hall. "Seriously, what's the deal with him and cookies?" Killua thought aloud."Whatever. If he wants to be a baby and throw a hissy fit, let him. He'll probably come begging me for forgiveness tomorrow morning." He lightly laughed at the thought of his friend on the ground begging for forgiveness with tears in his eyes. It was starting to get late, so he shut off the lights in his room and layed down, drifting off to sleep.

 

The next day, Killua woke up early as usual. He and Gon were supposed to go train together, but when he walked to the gym down the street and saw Gon was no where to be found, he irritatedly walked back to the one hundreth floor and banged on Gon's door. He waited. No reply.   
"GGGGGGooooooooonnnnnn!" He whined. Still no reply. He sighed. "Guess I'll have to break down the door. Not like we don't have the money to fix it..." He thought out loud. With a count of three, The white haired boy charged the door, knocking it off it's hinges. He walked in and sniffed the air. Vanilla, Cinnomon, Almonds, and many more scents attacked his nostils. It smelt AMAZING. "Gon? What're you doi-" He stopped in his tracks as he entered the small kitchen connected to Gon's room, seeing hundreds of cookies!

"Holy crap Gon!" Killua said, amazed his friend could back such a quantity of cookies in just a night.'Maybe it's quantity over quality..' He thought. Gon ignored him as he pulled out a final patch of double chocolate chocolate chip cookies that had melted peanut butter chips in them as well. They looked magical. Gon set the tray next to four others, the same kind of cookie on each tray. That's when Killua noticed that Gon had all the cookies divided up based on type.  
"Impressive." Killua completented. "Mhm." Gon said, barely acknowledgeing his best friend. "Just felt like baking." He pulled off his oven mits and wiped his hands off on his shorts. "That makes it...Eight hundred and fifty eight cookies now, I think." Killua's mouth fell open. "Seriously!?" Gon nodded. "Baking helps me calm down."

"You must have been really upset." Killua sighed. " At least you realised you were in the wrong." Gon said with a smile. ".....What?" Killua asked. "That's why you came over, right?"Gon said sweetly. "WHAT!? No! I came because you didn't show up at the gym this morning for training!" Killua yelled. Gon's face dropped.   
"Oh." Was all he said. Silence passed between them yet again, until Gon suddenly grabbed the bag of flour in front of him on the counter, squeezing the nonexistant life out of it. "You can go train now. I think I'll bake some more." Gon said, that fake smile of his returning. "Gon, seriously, you gotta tell me why it makes you mad that I just don't like cookies as much as I do chocolate bars?" Gon sighed. "....It's personal." As angry as he was, he didn't want to tell Killua. He didn't want to make Killua think he was a baby.

Killua's heart practically sank. "....Oh." The ex-assassin said before turning away to hide the small tears peaking in the corners of his eyes. Those two words hurt him more than any torturious punishment he had ever suffered from his family. Mostly because the person who he cared about most in the world just denied him. It might not have seemed like that big a deal, but Killua and Gon always told everything to each other, even their deepest darkest secrets. For him to say that to him was a mental kick in the...face.   
".....I'll wait for you at the gym if you change your mind." He stated, almost desprately hoping Gon would say that he would be there later. His words seemed to not even register in Gon's mind from the blank look on Gon's face as he stirred together ingrediants in a bowl. He waved goodbye and walked back out to the gym. He waited. And waited. Hours ticked by, and the gym started closing. Killua's heart hurt. Why did he have to say all that junk about cookies? Had he just shut up, Gon and he could have been hanging out together, watching TV or arm wrestling or something.

He walked back and took the elevator up to the hallway his room was in, glancing at Gon's room, seeing the door was now fixed. Down the hall, he saw two other competetors from the hundreth floor munching on some of the cookies Gon had been baking this morning. He walked up to them. "Hey, where'd you get those cookies?" He asked them. "That little friend of yours made us a nice little gift basket of them. He was passing them out to everyone on the floor! Excuse my language, but holy shit, can he bake!" One of them said earning a grunt in agreement from his accomplice next to him.  
'He passed them out to everyone?' He thought. 'That means he probably put one in my room.' He said a quick thank you to the two before walking back down the hall and unlocking his door. He sniffed the air. No good cookie smells. He looked around. No baskets. His best friend had given everyone amazingly baked cookies, filled to the brim with careful presision and care, except him. This infuriated him.

He walked out of his room and didn't even bother knocking, busting the door down for the second time today. Gon was sitting on the couch, drinking a cup of hot tea. "What the hell, Gon!? You make a Shit ton of supposedly delicious cookies and give evryone some except me!?" He growled. Gon didn't even blink. "Because I thought you'd like this better." Gon said, throwing a small bite sized off-brand chocolate bar at his friend. "Enjoy." He said. Killua stared at the treat. "....Wow." Was all he said before turning and walking out of the room. It was at this point, Killua knew, he fucked up.   
He walked back in the hall, finding one of Gon's cookies on the floor. As gross as it may seem, he picked up the cookie and took a bite, reasoning that the floors here were pretty much sterilized so it would be safe to eat it, along with the fact he had trained his body to not get sick. It was the chocolate and peanut butter one he had smelled earlier in the day. As soon as the baked good hit his taste buds, a shockwave went through him. "S..So good!" He said wide eyed, shoving the cookie down his throat.

'Gon was right..' He thought, taking a bite of the chocolate, well actually he ate the small bar in one bite. "I have to find a way to make this up to him...But I can't apologize directly.. That's not manly. But I could emply it.." That night he didn't get a wink of sleep. Gon didn't even make an effort to communicate with Killua the next day. He did miss him, he was Gon's best friend after all, but he didn't feel like forgiving him yet, and he assumed Killua felt the same. That was, until three days later, when he heard a knock on his door.  
"Guess Killua got tired of breaking and entering." Gon lightly laughed before putting on his pokerface to face his friend, who stood at the door, an almost embarrassed look on his face as he kept his hands behind his back. Gon stood and crossed his arms. "What?" He asked coldly. Killua cleared his throat before he spoke.

"So, uh..I..Here." He said, pulling a glass pan from behind his back. It was filled with brownies, stuffed with melting chocolate, peanuts, and peanut butter chips. " I thought I could make something both of us could love....Its like a cookie and a chocolate bar mashed together." Killua said, giving the pan to Gon. "I know we both aren't going to agree on everything, and I need to respect that we are two different people with different pasts. If we both liked everything about one another, We would get bored with each other. So who cares if I like one thing, and you like another? What's important is that we have the power to stay close dispite our differences. That's why I made this as a comprimise, and a symbol of our friendship, showing in a way that our personalities and being are great on their own, but when we come together, we're incredible." Killua said. And if you're wondering, yes, he did write a speech. That's why it took him three days to go to Gon.

Killua looked Gon over. He still wore his mask to hide his emotions, which made killua laugh mentally at the irony of the situation. Typically it was he who wore the mask, but it had appeared the tables had turned. Gon sighed and walked inside, setting down the pan before turning back to Killua, who stared at him. In a split second, Gon had tackled him to the ground in a hug, tears in his eyes. "Killuaaaa!!" He sobbed.

"I missed you! I'm sorry for being mad!" Killua held his breath to make the burning in his throat stop as he held back his own tears, latching onto Gon as well, holding him tight. "No Gon, I'm sorry!" 'So much for emplying..' He thought. "I shouldn't have tried to force my opinion on you. That was wrong of me." "Well I did that to, so I'm extra sorry!" Gon said, wiping his eyes. "Let's never fight like this again!" Gon said more as a command rather than a request. Killua nodded. "Couldn't agree more!" He said standing up, followed by Gon. 

They walked into Gon's room and decided the best thing to do was relax and watch Tv, eating the brownies Killua made. "These are so good!" Gon complemented. "Not as good as-" He stopped himself before finishing his sentence. He and Gon had aready made up, Gon didn't need to know he was right about the cookies, to."Hmm?" Gon looked at him, confused. "Nothing." Killua shook his head. Gon shrugged. 

'I already apologized, I'm not gonna tell him I was wrong, to.' He thought.


End file.
